Nyári este
by Severyn Snape
Summary: Egy kis-Pitonos fic, amely Perselus sanyarú gyermekkorának egy lehetséges verzióját mutatja be.


Severyn Snape: Nyári este  
  
Nyári este. Az összes ablak nyitva áll. A tücskök hangos cirpelése a fiú fülében idegtépõ ricsajnak tetszik. Ahogy jön az éj, számára minden apró neszbõl idegtépõ ricsaj lesz. Gyûlöli az estéket. Az estéknél jobban már csak a téli estéket gyûlöli. Mert akkor le van láncolva. Mindnyájan le vannak láncolva.  
Az ablakban ül. Hanyagul támasztja hátát a keretnek. Bal lába ernyedten lóg a semmibe, jobbja felhúzva. Térdén rajztábla, kezében fekete tus. Rajzolt. De már abbahagyta. Figyelme egyre inkább elkalandozik. Tétován pillant a kert felé, bár ott semmi látnivaló nem akad. Ellenõrzi idõnként, maradt-e még a nappali derengésbõl, de jól tudja, hogy a démonként osonó sötétséget semmivel sem lehet visszatartani.  
A látóhatár szélén madarak suhannak. Fekete, baljós madarak. Vészes vijjogásuk sokáig visszhangzik a fülében. A szél is feltámad kissé. A fiú megborzong. Majd mintha hosszú álomból ocsúdna, újra lepillant a rajzára. A finoman kidolgozott vonalak egy sárkányt formálnak. A fekete tus szinte életre kel a fenevad pikkelyes hátán, az orrán kiokádott lángnyelveken, az erõtõl duzzadó, fénylõ, ívben meghajló testen, a hatalmas, horgas, tûhegyes karmokon. Elnézi egy darabig oldalra döntött fejjel, tollát az ajkához emelve. Aztán kirázza arcából bosszantó tincseit, és a tust újra a papírhoz emeli. Húz még egy vonalat. Finomít itt-ott. Majd felnéz. Tekintete elkomorul, ahogy az eget fürkészi. Az éjszaka bogarai lassan rajzani kezdenek.  
Ajtócsapódás zaját sodorja a szél. A fiú keze megrándul. Ha most a mûvén dolgozott volna, ez a mozdulat mindent tönkretett volna. Így azonban csak a nadrágját firkálja kissé össze, ami azonban fekete lévén nem szenved nagy kárt tõle. Ám õt hidegen hagyja a nadrág. Bal kezének fogása a rajztáblán görcsös szorítássá válik, jobbjának ujjai, melyek a tollra fonódnak, egészen elfehérednek. Fekete szemében riadalom csillan. Rettegés. És még valami más.  
  
Minden lépése egyre súlyosabb, ahogy a kertkapuhoz közeleg. Undorral tekint a házra, amely felé tart. Még a gondolatát is gyûlöli ennek az átkozott háznak, ami olyan számára, akár egy tükör. Egy tükör, ami minden ellenkezésére fittyet hányva a képébe tolakszik, és orra alá dörgöli valamennyi kudarcát. És minden áldott nap ezzel kell szembesülnie.  
A finoman cizellált, de csöppet sem hivalkodó kapun az S betût legszívesebben leköpné. Pedig ez az S ugyanúgy az övé, mint ahogy az öccséé. A derék és ügyes Cyrdelé. ' is családuk õsi nevét viseli, ahogy az átkozott és gyomorforgatóan jól nevelt kölykei is. A tökéletességnek ez a szintje már-már az elviselhetetlenséggel határos.  
És míg Cyrdel a fény, addig õ az árnyék. A kudarc. A szégyen. A gyalázat. A tékozló fiú, aki nem bánt jól javaival, aki minden útjába kerülõ gödörben elbotlott, és aki aztán hazatért és kért és kapott. Bár ne kapott volna! Bár soha ne tért volna haza!  
Az elsõszülöttség keresztje súlyos teher. Példának kell lenni, nehéz elvárásoknak megfelelni. És miközben az ember küzd, jön a második, aki játszi könnyedséggel elõzi meg, szárnyalja túl. Mert az õ vállát nem nyomja a felelõsség terhe. ' csak kedvtelésbõl kerekedik fölébe az elé állított példaképnek. Hisz miért is ne tenné, ha egyszer megteheti?  
Cyrdel is ezt tette. Míg õ minden erejével azon volt, hogy örökségét megsokszorozza, öccse jött, látott és gyõzött. ' pedig elbukott. Amikor már érezte, hogy szorul a hurok, amikor már ország-világ szégyenére kiderült, hogy Cyrdel a bezzeg, õ pedig a leplezni való szépséghiba, kockázatos lépésre szánta el magát: Mindent feltett egy lapra, és akikkel üzletet kötött, akiket barátainak hitt, röhögve futottak el vagyona utolsó morzsáival.  
Nem maradt semmije. Nem. Csupán az a két vádló szempár, ott, az öccse által kegyesen átengedett nyári lakban. Ott várnak rá. Ott lesnek rá. Minden áldott nap.  
Két vádló szempár. Fekete szemek és szürke szemek. Az asszonyé szürke, benne a félelem és a remény. A fiúé fekete, benne a félelem és az éledõ gyûlölet. Fekete, pont, mint az övé.  
A ház, a kapu, a szolid, rendezett kert látványa féktelen dühöt ébreszt benne. De ez a düh semmi ahhoz képest, amit a házban rá váró néma, beszédes szempárok váltanak ki belõle. Azok a szemek, melyek mindent számon kérnek, mindent felhánytorgatnak és mindent elkönyvelnek végérvényesen. Amik mindent tudnak. Jobban bárkinél. És ha õ némely gyenge, szentimentális pillanatában ki akar törni, azt tükrözik némán: Nem fog menni. Soha!  
  
Nem is tudja, miért van a konyhában. Hogy miért függeszti aggódó tekintetét a fehér kövekkel kirakott kanyargós kis kerti útra. Mégis ezt teszi. Ezt teszi minden áldott nap. Estefelé mindig talál valami elfoglaltságot, ami ide köti. Ehhez az átkozott õrhelyhez. Itt áll az áttetszõ függöny fodrainak jótékony takarásában, és éles szemei fáradhatatlanul pásztázzák az ablakon túli világot.  
Ahogy az égbolt elsötétül, úgy ereszkedik szívére az aggodalom. Ez a folytonos szorongás lassanként felõrli, tudja jól. De nincs menekvés. Ez az õ sorsa. Innen nincs kiút.  
Fájdalmas emlékként kúszik szemei elé hajdan volt szerelmének képe. A fiatal férfi, aki büszke volt, erõs és megalkuvást nem ismerõ. Úgy emelte ki õt a sárból, akár egy herceg a Hamupipõkét, és fehér paripáján belovagolt vele a kastélyba.  
Istenem, mennyi elõjel! Az a baljós tökéletesség belengett mindent, befurakodott még a legapróbb résekbe is, beitta magát a földbe, a fákba és az emberek bõrébe. De õ túl naiv volt ahhoz, hogy gyanút fogjon. Eszébe sem jutott, hogy ezért a tengernyi boldogságért egyszer még benyújtja számláját a sors.  
Márpedig benyújtotta. Ellenszegülést nem tûrve tolta az orra alá arcátlanul túlzó követeléseit, és õ hiába küszködött ellene szívvel, lélekkel, csellel és fortéllyal, csak ideig-óráig tartó kedvezményeket sikerült kicsikarnia.  
Mesebeli kastélyuk felett attól kezdve makacsul tartották magukat a sötét, komor fellegek. A baljós, fekete madarak is akkor gyûltek köréjük, mint megannyi apró, tollas ómen. És õ gyûlölte õket. Ádáz haraggal szemlélte kitartó rajzásukat, de nem tudta elûzni õket. Hisz a madarak bõséges lakomára leltek; lelkük gyötrelmei, szívük szenvedése számukra maga volt a Kánaán.  
Sokáig úgy érezte, álmodik. Ahogy a férje lába alól kicsúszott a talaj, és ahogy magával rántotta õket is egyenesen az enyészetbe, az maga volt az eleve elrendelés. Életük eladdig stabilnak hitt építõkockái dominóként rombolták le egymást, és a pusztulás látványa bénító volt.  
Ám amikor az utolsó kocka is eldõlt és hátborzongató visszhangja végleg elhalt, amikor talajt fogtak a szakadék legalján és kidörgölték szemükbõl a port, óvatosan körbenézett. És akkor lassan, nagyon lassan megértette, hogy nem álmodott.  
Most már tudja. Elhiszi és belátja. De néha azért még álmodik. Az álmokból való ébredés azonban gyötrelmesebb bárminél. Így aztán igyekszik nem gondolni rá. Most is így tesz. És ahogy szemei elõl elkúszik az emlékezés ködje, tekintete az asztallapról ismét a kertkapura siklik. És a kertkapu megnyikordul. Erõs ujjak fonódnak a kilincsre, feljajdulnak a zsanérok. A léptek nyomán csikorog a sok kis fehér kavics, az ügyesebbje pedig ijedten ugrik el a durva cipõtalp elõl.  
A kezébõl kisikló pohár hangosan koppan a mosogató alján. Ami eddig nem lett rendbe téve, az most már így is marad. Fáradt kezei enyhén megremegnek, miközben leoldják derekáról a kötényt, szemei és fülei azonban éberek.  
  
Megérkezett. Hazatért. Itthon van. Tudja ezt mindenki; tudja a fiú, tudja az édesanyja, tudják a bútorok, a könyvek, a képek a falon, tudja a ház és a kert minden sejtje és pórusa, tudják a fák, a baljós madarak, a szél és a leszálló éjszaka is. Mindükre nyomasztó várakozás nehezedik. A csöndet szinte vágni lehet. Csak a zajos léptek, a durván arrébblökött bútordarabok és a bosszús szuszogás hallatszik.  
Megint mérges… - gondolja magában a fiú. Gyomra görcsbe rándul, miközben lekászálódik a párkányról, majd tétova szemekkel keres biztos helyet mûvének. Épp sikerül becsúsztatnia egy mellõzött fiókba, amikor a kíméletlen cipõtalpak a küszöbre tipornak.  
-Mit mûvelsz? - mordul rá a férfi.  
-Semmit - siet a válasszal halk hangja, miközben lesütött tekintete a kiutat keresi.  
Megfordul, menne a szobájába, de már késõ.  
-Várj! - mordul ismét a hang.  
És õ vár. Szemei lopva rebbennek fel, azután félre.  
-Ma is a napot loptad, kölyök?  
-Nem - érkezik a válasz a korábbinál is óvatosabban.  
-Akkor? Ki vele, mit mûveltél?  
Néma csend. A férfi tekintete eleven dárdaként szegezõdik a fiúra, az övé azonban vakon mered bele a semmibe. Csak a nehézkes szuszogás hallatszik, és a kis szobát hamarosan betölti az átható pálinkaszag. Ám a durva cipõtalp egyszer csak megcsikordul.  
-Halljuk! - szól a hang valahonnan a férfi gyomra mélyérõl.  
A fiú pillái úgy kelnek életre, ahogy a pillangók röppennek fel hosszú mozdulatlanság után.  
-Rajzoltam - leheli szinte hangtalanul.  
-Úgy… - lép közelebb a férfi, és hangja ezúttal bársonyos. Felvont szemöldöke alatt csúfondárosan villannak fekete szemei, és úgy les a fiúra, akár a róka a prédájára. - Rajzoltál… úgy… - folytatja mindentudón bólogatva, és szája széle megvetõ mosolyra húzódik. - Mutasd!  
A fiú kõvé dermed, szemei azonban csalárd módon a fiókra siklanak.  
-Áh, szóval ide dugtad! - horkan fel a férfi részeg diadallal, miközben odaevickél, és durva kezeivel felfedi a titkot. Vészesen megbillen, miközben lehajol, majd megszerzett zsákmányát vádlón tolja a fiú arcába. - Errõl beszélsz? - kérdi vészes nyugalommal, és hangja úgy szisszen, mint egy kígyókkal teli, mély verem.  
A fiú nem szól. Pillantása kitérõ, akár egy alázatos szolgáé, lehajtott feje búbján bûnbánóan pislog a fáklyafény.  
-Kölyök! - förmed rá újfent a férfi. - Idenézz rám, ha hozzád beszélek! - A kemény kéz abroncsokként szorul a törékeny csontokra, és a kölyök végre felnéz. - Szóval ezzel lopod a napot, amíg az apád a kenyeret keresi, az anyád meg halálra dolgozza magát, hogy legyen mit zabálnod?! - folytatja dörgedelmét, vádlón lobogtatva a papírlapot bütykös ujjai között. A fiú összerezzen, de két szemét nem meri lesütni. - Ezzel a szeméttel? - ordít a férfi, majd reccsen a papír, és a megcsonkított sárkány testrészei élettelenül hullnak alá. A fiú szeme üressé válik. Könnyei csorba üvegekként torzítják el számára a világot. - Ugye, tudod, hogy mit érdemelsz ezért? - kérdi a férfi vészjósló nyugalommal. És a fiú tudja. Hogyne tudná…?  
  
A szemébõl látja, hogy a gyerek tudja. Abból a két fekete szembõl. Mintha csak önmagát látná, ám az arcába tükrözõdõ torz képmástól kis híján felfordul a gyomra. Minden erejére szüksége van, hogy ne zúzza össze öklével ezt a tükörképet, még ha ezzel saját kezét vagdosná is szét. Nincs, ami visszatartsa, csak józan eszének maradványai, de a húr egyre feszül, és nem tudni, mennyit bír el még.  
A kölyök szemei az õ szemei. De azok a remegõ könnycseppek sehogy sem illenek oda. A gyengeség jelei, a mindennél jobban megvetendõ gyengeségé. Micsoda kudarc látni, hogy a vére, aki olyan átkozottul hasonlít rá minden vonásában, minden rezdülésében, ilyen szánalmas, ilyen semmirekellõ és ilyen gyenge! Mintha a sors ûzné vele gonosz tréfáját azzal, hogy a kölyköt önnön vonásaival ruházta fel csak azért, hogy ezzel az elfuserált lelkével gúnyosan beinthessen neki.  
Hát megkapta… A szégyen és a düh, a tenni akarás és a tehetetlenség, mint valami fortyogó méreg, úgy duzzad benne egyre nagyobbra. Csak egyfajta megoldást ismer: Eltörölni a föld színérõl, hogy nyoma se maradjon a szégyenfoltnak. És ki tudja; egyszer talán meg is teszi… A fiú teste egyre jobban remeg a keze alatt. Helyes, nem baj, ha fáj neki, ujjai egyre kíméletlenebbül szorítják a gyenge vállakat. Élvezi a látványt, ahogy ez a szánalmas féreg küszködik a könnyeivel és megpróbál erõsnek látszani. Ugyan már! Hiszen nincs benne elég akarat, és soha nem is lesz. Percek kérdése csupán, hogy összerogyjanak térdei, és szemében a riadalmat felváltsa a könyörgés. Undorító.  
Mit csináljon vele? Mit tegyen, hogy ez a siralmas teremtmény végre valahára az legyen, akinek lennie kellene? Az õ fia. Az utóda. De ahogy nézi, figyeli és járatja rajta az agyát, egyre kevésbé látja benne azt, akit szeretne. Az anyja vére… Azé a siránkozó némberé. Pont olyan puhány, olyan érzelgõs, mint õ, és az asszony még teszi is alá a lovat. Pátyolgatja, kényezteti, amíg õ odavan, hogy megkeresse a napi betevõjüket. Hát mi ez, ha nem árulás?  
" igen! Megroggyan az áldott jó lélek térde! És szemei ugyanilyen hirtelenséggel rebbennek fel. A riadalom! Az esdeklés! A kegyelemért való fohászkodás! Milyen émelyítõ ez a kiszámíthatóság! Bár csak egyszer tenne valami mást! Próbálna meg ellenszegülni! Igaz, minden bizonnyal az lenne az utolsó gyenge próbálkozása ezen a koszos sártekén, de legalább megérné… Megérné ez a szánalmas élet a létezését azért a néhány másodpercért, amíg valóban él, amíg tesz is valamit. Valamit… De nem… Arra ugyan hiába vár. Ez itt, ez gyenge alapanyag. Az a kevés, ami az övé benne, már rég el lett nyomva, ki lett irtva. Talán egy másik kölyök kéne… Egy újabb. Akire majd odafigyel. Sokkal de sokkal jobban, mint erre itt. Igen, nem is olyan rossz ötlet… Ezt megjegyzi magának. És mindjárt tesz is róla. Egy próbát mégiscsak megér, nem igaz?  
-Engedj el, apa! - nyüszögi a kölyök a kezei alatt, és õ úgy pillant le rá, mintha csak most vett volna tudomást a létezésérõl. Apa… Ha van valami, amivel jobban fel lehet bõszíteni még a könnyeknél is, akkor az ez… Ez a szó… -Nem vagyok az apád! - sziszegi, és arcizmai vészesen remegnek a dühtõl. - Nekem ilyen fiam nincs! Ezt vedd tudomásul egyszer és mindenkorra, megértetted? - A kölyök arcán meglepõdés suhan át, de csak bólint röviden. - Hordd el magad! - üvölti a férfi. - Ha még egyszer a szemem elé kerülsz, szilánkokra töröm minden egyes csontodat!  
  
A megkönnyebbülés sóhaja úgy szakad fel a lelkébõl, mintha mázsás súly hullana alá. Az égiekhez fohászkodott, hogy ne történjen semmi. Hogy a fiú ne bõszítse tovább apját, hogy hunyászkodjon meg inkább, mint hogy igazságérzete, büszkesége csak még nagyobb bajba sodorja. Mert a nõ tudja, hogy erre bizony minden esély megvan. Hogy a fiúban egyre nagyobb lánggal ég a dac, az eltökéltség, és már csak zsenge korából adódó testi ereje szabja gátját a valódi ellenszegülésnek. De ez a nap bármikor eljöhet. És ha eljön, akkor bármi megeshet… Bármi. És õ jobban retteg ettõl a bármitõl, mint a nap mint nap fejük felett lebegõ fenyegetéstõl.  
Ez a mai nap azonban meglehet, hogy véget ér baj nélkül. A fiú ma már nem jön ki a szobából, legfeljebb csak vékony csontú öklét a falba verve átkozódik… A síráshoz õ már nagy. És tudja, a könnyek semmit sem oldanak meg. És hamarosan eljön az a nap is, amikor a fájdalom sem lesz képes többé könnyeket csalni fekete szemeibe. Ha pedig ezt látja majd az apa, az nem büszkeséggel fogja eltölteni, még ha õ maga erre is számít. Nem… hatalma megcsappanását, vészes megingását látja majd benne, márpedig ezt a hatalmat nem fogja kiadni a kezébõl semmi pénzért. Szomorú események tanúi lesznek még ezek a komor falak, nem is lehet ez másként… -Hát itt vagy! - riasztja fel gondolataiból a férfi hangja. Gyomra összerándul. Ez a hang… ez a hangsúly… nem ígér semmi jót. Gyanúsan behízelgõ, õszintétlen, hátsó szándékot sejtet; szándékot, melyet senki és semmi nem húzhat keresztül. - Milyen finom az illatod - dugja bele izzadt arcát a nõ nyakába, miközben jobb karjával durván magához szorítja. - Mi lenne, ha vacsora elõtt egy kicsit összebújnánk, hm?  
-Fáradt vagyok - tolja el magától a nõ, és minden erejével igyekszik eltûntetni arcáról az undort és az iszonyatot. Az átható pálinkaszag fájdalmas emlékeket idéz benne, sok-sok fájdalom és félelem emlékét.  
-Ugyan már, ennyit ki fogsz bírni - szuszogja a férfi immár türelmetlenül, miközben akár egy tank, úgy nyomul be vele a hálószobába.  
A nõ tehetetlenül lépked hátrafelé, és amikor cipõsarka beakad a küszöbbe, el is esne, ha férje nem tartaná erõsen. A lendületet kihasználva meglepõ pontossággal landolnak az ágyon, alul az asszony, felül az úr… -Engedj! - prüszköli a nõ, de mintha a falnak beszélne. Az érdes kezek már combjának selymes bõrét szántják, a nagydarab test mozdulatlanságra kárhoztatja.  
Istenem, a gyerek bármikor bejöhet! - gondolja magában riadtan pillantva a nyitott ajtóra, és ajkát összeharapva igyekszik nem csapni zajt. Tüdejébe alig-alig áramlik levegõ, miközben a férfi a mellkasánál fogva leszorítja, hogy másik kezével megoldhassa az övét. Behunyja szemét, nem tiltakozik… csak essenek már túl rajta minél elõbb!  
Egy fojtott sikoly mégiscsak kiszalad a száján a testébe hasító fájdalomtól. Erre felkészülni képtelenség, megtanulhatta volna már… Elfordítja fejét, hogy ne kelljen látnia inkvizítorát, és csak a szeme sarkán kigördülõ könnycsepp próbál erõtlenül tiltakozni helyette. A fájdalom, a félelem, az undor pedig egyre fokozódik. Legszívesebben ordítana, ahogy a torkán kifér, vagy tíz körmével a férfi arcába vájna, kikaparná a szemét, kitépné a haját, összeroppantaná a torkát, de mozdulni sem bír. A fülében visszhangzó hörgõ zihálás lassanként egybefolyik zúgó gondolataival, és a fásultság, a reménytelenség, mint egy szürke háló, úgy ereszkedik rá.  
A hirtelen beálló csend késként hasít belé. Felpillant, és szemében újra felcsillan a rettegés. Valami történt. A férfi arca torz. De hogy mitõl, az rejtély. Arcán egyre növekvõ harag, gyilkos indulat terül szét. Teste elernyed, majd leválik a nõrõl, és úgy magasodik fölé vádlón, mint a végítélet eleven szobra. Arca már vörös, minden ízében remeg, szemei szikrát szórnak.  
-Te ribanc! - sisteregnek szájából a szavak, mint valami maró, savas folyadék. - Hát még erre sem vagy jó?! - veti oda utálkozva, vádlón, és keze lendül, majd csattan a nõ arcán. Visszakézbõl zuhan rá a következõ. Tiltakozik. Kezét sikoltva emeli az arca elé, de immár ököl sújt le rá. Saját ujjának csontjai sebzik fel arcát, vér fémes ízét érzi a szájában. Összehúzza magát olyan kicsire, amekkorára csak tudja, és így próbál eliszkolni a férfi elõl. Egy rántás a vállán és a földre zuhan. Fejébe élesen hasít a fájdalom. És a kép itt megszakad.  
  
Nyikorogva nyílik az ajtó. A fiú meglepetten pillant fel. Arcára árnyék suhan, amint meglátja, hogy apja az. Mit kereshet itt? Mit akarhat tõle? Vonásai furcsák. Mintha uralkodna magán. Mintha feldúlt lenne… Vagy valami más.  
-Gyere vacsorázni - mordul oda, de hangja halk, és csak árnyalatnyit szemrehányó.  
A fiú tétován áll fel. Nem tudja mire vélni ezt a különös fordulatot. Szobafogság idején nem jár vacsora, õ pedig, mióta az eszét tudja, estéi nagy részét szobafogságban tölti. Mindig csinál valami rosszat, amivel kiérdemli. Most azonban megenyhülni látszik a zord atya. De miért? Mi történt?  
-Anyád ma nagyon kitett magáért! - kúszik be a kedélyeskedõ hang a nyitott ajtón át, miután a férfi elõre indul. - Igazi lakomát rittyentett nekünk, nem igaz, Rose?  
A költõi kérdés ott lebeg még néhány másodpercig a közlekedõben, félúton az étkezõ és a hálószoba között. Tétovázni látszik, vajon menjen, vagy ne menjen… Végül elenyészik a semmibe. Halk nyögés hallik odaátról.  
Mire a fiú az asztalhoz lép, megjelenik anyja is a férfi karján. Arca halottsápadt, szemei különös fényben úsznak, járása erõtlen, feje mégis felszegve.  
-Kicsit elfáradtál, ugye, szívem? - pillant rá a férfi sûrû szemöldöke alól, ám válasz nem érkezik. - Gyere, ülj le szépen ide - tereli a legközelebbi szék felé. - Ma én terítek mindenkinek. Na, mit szólsz?  
A fiú dermedten figyeli a jelenetet. Ereiben jéggé válik a vér, és egy pillanatra meg is áll, mielõtt újult erõvel száguldani kezdene. Mintha marionett bábuk mozognának elõtte egy bizarr, álomszerû színház díszletei között. Mintha minden meg volna írva egy agyonlapozott forgatókönyv sûrûn rótt soraiban. Mintha minden eleve elrendeltetett volna, és az akarat, mely tehetne valamit, csupán illúzió lenne: A sors által kajánul eléjük vetett mézesmadzag.  
A férfi kötényt köt a derekára. Kötényt! A fiú úgy bámul rá, mint aki nem akar hinni a szemének. És minden bizonnyal nem is hisz. Hisz' ez képtelenség. Csörömpöl a szekrényben. Tányérokkal jelenik meg. Ügyetlenül pakolássza õket az asztalon. A nõ szeme a semmibe réved. Széke támlájáról szaporán hullnak a padlóra a rubinvörös cseppek. Aztán hangtalanul melléjük zuhan õ maga is. Ziháló légzése felerõsödik, majd elgyengül, végül elhal. A fiú már csak az üveges szemekkel néz farkasszemet.  
-Anya! Anyám! - üvölti, miközben megemeli a vállainál fogva. Bal keze a tarkójára csúszik, és a seb, amit kitapint, iszonyattal tölti el. Úgy ugrik fel, mint akit megütöttek, és tekintete apjára tapad. - Mit mûveltél vele? - ordít, és érzi, hogy a torka majd' kiszakad, de nem érdekli. A következõ pillanatban már ott van elõtte, ökle a mellkasát veri, lába a lábait rúgja, és teljes testével nekifeszül, csak hogy megölje, elpusztítsa.  
A férfi balkezével torkon ragadja, hogy így tartsa távol, míg jobbjával a pálcája után tapogatózik. Visszhangos koppanás jelzi, hogy legfõbb segítõje gyászosan földet ért, ám testi ereje még így is tekintélyes. Csak a részegség tompítja kissé, és a döbbenet. Ám hogy asszonya halála vagy fia kitörése döbbentette-e meg, azt csak az ég tudja.  
A földre kerülnek. Egy kés villan valahol a félhomályban. Hogy kinek a kezében, azt talán a markolatra kulcsolódó ujjak tulajdonosa sem tudja. A testrészek összegabalyodnak. A hangok összefolynak. A kõpadló tompán döng a hozzáütõdõ koponyák alatt, a bútorok feljajdulva csusszannak arrébb egy-egy hát vagy csípõ útjából, némelyik csattanva érkezik melléjük, hogy kivegye a részét a küzdelembõl egyik vagy másik mellett.  
Aztán csönd. A falak visszafojtják lélegzetüket, hogy a végletekig kiélvezzék ezt a pillanatot, és belevéssék sejtjeikbe mindörökre a látványt. A fák odakint megszûnnek susogni, mind bámul befelé az ablakon. Nem hisznek a szemüknek. A bútorok rémült mozdulatlanságba dermednek. El sem tudják képzelni, mi lesz velük ezután. De a csöndnek mégsem adatik meg olyan hosszas idõzés, mint amennyit kívánt volna. Egy fájdalmas nyögés, majd ruhasuhogás ûzi el lakályos fészkébõl. A léptek zaja végleg kedvét szegi, ám végül mégsem õ az, aki távozni kényszerül. Az ajtó becsapódik, de meglepõ módon õ marad belül.  
  
A baljós madarak szótlan raja láthatatlan fellegként úszik el az éj bársonyának leple alatt. Csak õk maguk tudják, hogy ott vannak, és talán az a hollófekete hajú fiú, akit éles szemük figyel. A táj nem mozdul. A fák, bokrok, virágok nem tudják eldönteni, félreugorjanak-e a hosszú léptek elõl. Végül nem teszik; gyõz bennük a remény és a kíváncsiság. A tücskök megilletõdve hallgatnak. A cipõk zaja meséli el nekik, amit tudniuk kell. Azután megnyugszanak és rázendítenek. Elõször az egyik, majd sorra a többi is. A lombok lassan susogni kezdenek. Békés összhangban kísérik útján a fekete, vékony alakot.  
A lámpák gyér, sárga fénybe vonják az utcát. Halk zúgásuk mintha szavakat formálna. Az oszlopok lassan hullámzani kezdenek. Imbolyognak, tekerednek a kígyók a fiú útja mentén, és zizegõ, sziszegõ hangjuk betölti az eget és a földet. A fák törzsei, ágai felveszik a hullámzást. A külvilág egy kígyó-indákból álló sötét dzsungellé változik. Egy hívogató, meleget és biztonságot rejtõ, ismeretlenségében is csábító dzsungellé.  
-Ssssssszeverussssz - susogják a fák.  
-Ssssssszeverussssz - sziszegik a lámpák.  
Nem tudni már, vajon a hangok követik õt, vagy õ a hangokat. De haladnak mind eltökélten és céltudatosan el a messzeségbe, valahová, ahol vár rájuk egy hely. Egy hely, amit valaki már gondosan elõkészített. 


End file.
